Mr Cullen, My Teacher
by LeftRightLeftRightLeft42
Summary: Bella is starting Senior year at Forks High School, but what happens when she finds out that her English teacher is a young, attractive Mr. Cullen?
1. Meet Mr Cullen

**CHAPTER 1 Mr. Cullen**

**Bella's POV**

It was Senior year at Forks High School, I was glad that it was my last year then I was free to leave this wet, rainy place. I had my sights set on Princeton, it has always been my dream to go there and do that whole fulfill your dreams thing everyone was always talking about.

I was broken out of thought by the sound of my alarm clock, signaling that it was time to get up and get ready for school. It was the first day of my last year of high school, I couldn't be more relieved. I groggily hopped out of bed and headed to the shower, but of course I had to trip over my desk chair on the way. Some things never change; I still had horrible coordination even with flat surfaces.

After I showered, I picked out dark skinny jeans with a white cardigan and blue tank top underneath. My wardrobe was compliments of Alice, my best friend. She thought anything I bought was not stylish enough, so she dragged to the mall for clothes shopping all the time.

I ran down stairs and grabbed a granola bar, realizing I was late.

"Bye," I mumbled to Charlie.

"Bye Bells," Charlie mumbled from behind the morning paper. My father has always been a quiet person. He doesn't hover, he lets me be. Charlie is chief of police to the good people of Forks.

I quickly hopped in my rusted, old Chevy truck. Sure it was old, but I still loved it even though it roared every time I started. I started the ignition, and drove to school down the wet, slippery roads to Forks High.

I arrived in time to find a parking spot in between a shiny Volvo and a bright yellow Porsche. Hmm I wonder whose Porsche that is….Alice; of course it would be hers. Alice Brandon's family was very wealthy because her parents were doctors at the hospital in town. I turned to the left of me and wondered who owned the Volvo…hmm they must be new.

I got out of the truck and ran over to greet Alice who was waiting by the front door with her boyfriend, Jasper Hale.

"Hi Alice," I said bracing for the impact of the little pixie's voice.

"BELLA you're finally here! What took so long?!" she shouted at me. Ugh it was way too early for her to be this energetic.

I was broken out of thought by Jasper's hello.

"hey Bella, what's up?"

"Nothing Jasper, just eager to get school over with."

Once again I was interrupted by Alice.

"Bella, Bella let me see your schedule!! What classes do we have together?!" she all but shouted.

"I have AP Biology with Mr. Banner 1st period, uh government 2nd period, Spanish 3rd period then I have lunch. After that I have Calculus, then Great books, and gym last period.

If there's anything I dread it's gym and calculus, it's hell.

"YAY, Bella we have Spanish, lunch, and Great Books together!" She happily cheered.

"Okay guys I have to get to biology so I'll see you in Spanish Alice." I said before running off to the biology room.

I arrived to Biology and learned we were starting the phases of mitosis for like the umpteenth time. So I pretty much zoned out during class. I wondered if Mr. Banner could be anymore boring. Uhh I had Government next, another boring class then Spanish with Alice. What a relief atleast she would be there.

"Ms. Swan could you please identify which phase this is?" Mr. Banner asked. Shit he caught me when I wasn't paying attention. Uuh what's the answer.

"Prophase..?" I made it sound like a question.

"Yes thank you Miss Swan, please pay attention next time." I blushed three different shades of red. Great, I always blushed no matter what. It was really embarrassing.

My next two classes passed by in a blur. I was walking with Alice and Jasper to the lunchroom. We sat at our usual table, and I bought a turkey sandwich and some lemonade for lunch. I continued thinking about my next classes, I had English next. It was my absolute favorite class, I loved to read books all the time. I couldn't help but wonder who was teaching the class this year because my schedule had down a Mr. Cullen as my teacher, and I knew most teachers here but not him. He must be new I figured, he'll probably be some 65 year old, boring man teaching the class that love. Oh great, sounds like fun an ancient man for an English teacher. Whoo hoo! I decided to ask Alice if she knew who he was.

"Hey Alice, do you know who Mr. Cullen is?" Maybe she would know, she knew all the latest after all.

" Hmm..a Mr. Cullen, no I don't know. He's our English teacher right?" she responded.

"Yes, I was wonder who he was because we have him next period." I said, a little irked not knowing the answer.

"Oh okay!" Alice chirped in her high pitched voice.

" Oooh Bella, I was thinking that this weekend we could…"

Thankfully the bell interrupted whatever plans Alice had come up with. It was probably another shopping trip to Port Angeles or worse to New York.

"Come on Alice, let's get to English," I said as I grabbed her arm, already fuming for the impending shopping to trip.

"Like I was saying Bella, this weekend I wanted to…"

I wasn't paying any attention to her because this absolutely gorgeous guy with green eyes and an odd shade of bronze hair was leaning on the wall in the hallway speaking to Mrs. Bailey from the English department. Who is he? I thought to myself. Maybe he's new because I have never seen him around, and I surely would have noticed him. He has got to be a senior, he is way too tall to be a junior maybe 6 ft? He resembled a model posing for a photo shoot in magazine rather than a high school senior.

"Hello? Bella? Were you listening to anything I said?" She asked sweetly.

"Huh? What? No…was it something about shopping?" I guessed.

" You weren't paying attention, were you? Never mind we will discuss the matter of shopping later missy. Let's get to English." Alice's voice sounded serious…yikes we would probably be going to port angles this weekend.

I sullenly walked into room 110 to for English (Great Books) ready for my favorite class to be ruined by hag of a man. Alice and I took seats next to each other near the front, this so called "Mr. Cullen" was not in the room yet…hmph figures he's late for his own class. I noticed this room had a smart board on the wall, and a Mac book on the desk. I thought it was weird for an old guy teacher to have a modern laptop such as a Mac book.

I decided to get a drink of water since this Cullen teacher was not here yet. I walked out the room and went to the water fountain for a drink. I turned around and noticed the gorgeous "model" guy outside my classroom. I thought maybe he was lost, and thought I could help even though I was way too nervous to talk to this really hot guy.

"Hi, are you lost or something? You look confused." I asked nervously under the gaze of those emerald eyes.

"No, I'm in room 110." He replied smoothly. Oh ok guess not, so I awkwardly walked back into the room red-faced of course and took my seat next to Alice.

I sat their waiting for the raisin of a teacher I was going to have. Then the gorgeous guy walks in the room around to the desk and begins to shuffle some papers. Wait, what's he doing in here behind the teacher's desk? My question was pleasantly answered seconds later…

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Cullen. I will be teaching Great Books this year." He announced smoothly in a velvety voice. Whoa that was way too formal sounding from a guy that young.

What the fuck?! You're kidding, right? I thought to myself. Oh my god, HE is my English teacher. I could have crawled in a hole and died there because I asked him moments ago if he was lost, he's a teacher for crying out loud HE'S not going to be lost!! And what's worse is that I thought he was a student, a gorgeous student. I even called him model- looking, what is wrong with me?! I've called my English teacher hot, so disgusting but it's true eww no Bella shut up he's probably married or engaged. Ugh why would I care if he's married or not. Stop it, stop it.

I cannot seriously believe that this is happening. Guess I was wrong, completely and utterly wrong.


	2. First Day

**Ok this chapter is in Edward's POV, I had fun writing it so enjoy. Please review, I need reviews to keep going with this story! REVIEW!! At least 20 reviews please, it's not too much to ask for. :o)**

**-****LeftRightLeftRightLeft42**

**CHAPTER 2 FIRST DAY**

**Edward's POV**

Today is my first day of teaching at the high school that I graduated from. That sounds really weird and fucked up, I know. Some people would probably find it cheesy, and stupid. The funny thing is that I have the potential to be working with one of my former teachers…what a riot. And I know exactly who that will be, old Mrs. Bailey. I shivered at the thought of having to sit in a meeting with my freshman English teacher, yeah she's that old and not to mention cranky as hell.

I finished college a few years ago, and received my teaching degree with a major in English literature. A couple months ago I quit my job at another school, and after that I received a call from Forks High School offering me a job as an English teacher, and I accepted it…only god knows why. I honestly don't know why I accepted it because I've always had this weird feeling of being too young to be a high school teacher. Maybe because I am a 28 year old male teaching high school kids while my colleagues were 45 plus women teaching high school kids. Much to my dismay I learned that I was the only male in the English department not to mention the fact that I'm young….no that's not awkward at all.

I finally reached the old red brick buildings that I used to hate when I was 18 years old. I parked my silver Volvo into 1 parking space away from a shiny yellow Porsche, wonder who that belongs to I thought…it's definitely not a teacher. I got out of my car and grabbed my backpack…yes I use a backpack, briefcases are for old people. Wow so mature Cullen. I started walking over to Building 1 to check in with the secretary. I opened the door to the building and spoke to the secretary who was still old Mrs. Cope.

"Hello, how may I help you dear? Are you a new student?" she asked sweetly.

Strike one! Fuck, she thought I was a student. This is going to be one hell of a day or maybe year. I could see why she thought I was a student… it was this stupid backpack I'm carrying. Ah who am I kidding? I probably look like a student a really mature older looking student. Yeah right fat chance.

"Sorry Mrs. Cope, I'm Edward Cullen the new English teacher." I said in the sweetest voice as possible so as not to show my anger at her irritating assumption.

"Is that you Edward? I can't believe it Edward Cullen." She kindly said

Well what kind of stupid question was that? Of course my name is Edward Cullen, I just told her that. Well she really old, maybe she is senile. Once again real mature Cullen. You're such an asshole. Enough conversation from the peanut gallery, I'm better get going for my first period class.

"Yes Mrs. Cope it's me, Edward Cullen." I said through clenched teeth, still annoyed by her comment earlier.

"Well Mr. Cullen, here is some paper work for you to look at. As well as the calendar for faculty meetings every month." She said in her kind voice.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope." I politely said despite my anger.

As I walked away I heard her mumble "still good-looking that boy is." I nearly gagged upon hearing this. I tried to forget about that while I headed to my classroom which is room 110. I kept getting these weird looks and stares from students…fan-fuckingtastic I thought. I'm the gossip of the whole school. As I was walking to my classroom, a girl approached me and said..

"Hi, I'm Jessica. Are you new? What class do you have first?" she said trying to flirt with me.

Strike 2..of day1. Fuck, when was this going to stop? I wasn't sure what to think of all this anymore. I wasn't that young looking was I? Or maybe just maybe it was this damn backpack…

"So like what's your name?" Did she really just use the word "like" in that sentence?

"My like name is Mr. Cullen; like I'm the new English department teacher." I said as her eyes grew wide with understanding.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Mr. Cullen." She quickly mumbled as she walked away with embarrassment. I silently hoped that this girl was not one of my students.

I finally reached my room, and pulled the keys out of my pocket to unlock the door. I walked in and found a pretty decent room; it had a smart board which is a plus. I had 15 minutes before my 1st period class began. So I decided to get my materials ready, so I couldn't get labeled the rookie teacher within the first day. The bell rang signaling the start of 1st period, I watched as my students filed in through the door and took their seats. All eager of course, to see that I was the teacher…great. Time to introduce myself for what is to be the first of many times today.

My first two classes went ok, no complaints…what a shocker. I didn't have a third period class so I have some free time until my lunch hour. Then I have a 4th period class, and the next two after that. I might as well work on my lesson planning for the month which will consist of reading assignments with reading check quizzes because everyone loves a pop quiz…ha-ha I remember teachers giving me pop quizzes and I hated it

Finally it is time for my lunch break, I need to grab some coffee from the teacher's lounge, but then I ran the risk of running into cranky, old Mrs. Bailey. Oh well I really needed the caffeine. I walked to the lounge and grabbed some coffee, then left for my classroom. I waited around for my 4th period class to start. I was bored so I decided to stand outside of the classroom. As I was standing there, old Mrs. Bailey notices me and walks over. Oh fuck.

"Well hello, If it isn't Mr. Cullen." she said in her annoying old lady voice.

"Yes it's me Mrs. Bailey." I grumbled.

After that she began prattling on about English literature and giving me teaching "tips." Ha yeah right, like I was really going to listen to her. I wasn't really paying any attention to what she was saying, I just nodded and said yes at the proper times. I noticed a girl with a lovely colored caramel hair speaking to her short, pixie-like friend. Did I just call her hair lovely? What, am I 17 year old boy again? She was beautiful with chocolate brown eyes and a pale complexion that was tinted red, which I assumed to be her blushing. Did I just really say that?

The girl and her friend entered my classroom…oh great I just described one of my students at beautiful. Oh god what is wrong with me? I cannot have an attraction to one of my student's maybe because I'm 20 years older than they are! I continued leaning against the wall deep in thought, and saw that the girl had come out of the room for a drink of water. She approached me after.

"Hi are you lost or something? You looked confused."She asked sweetly avoiding my gaze.

Fuck Strike 3 of day 1. This is just my lucky day, isn't it?

"No I'm in room 110." I answered smoothly not hinting that I was the teacher of room 110.

She blushed bright red and walked back into the room to take her seat. Well I guess it's go time.

I walked into the room , and went behind my desk to shuffle some papers. This girl was giving me an odd look which I assumed to be confusion as to why I was behind the desk. Introduction # 232 of the day, I thought sarcastically.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Cullen. I will be teaching Great Books this year." I announced calmy. The girl looked utterly shocked, and then she turned bright red from embarrassment from her early question to me. This girl's name is Isabella, I learned from my class list.

Now I felt really awkward because of that. I got through the rest of the class period talking about reading assignments, and all the literature we would be reading. The bell finally rang, freeing me from all the awkwardness.

This was going to be one hell of a year.


	3. AN: IMPORTANT

Hello!

I don't know what to do with this story, so I'm postponing it for now…I guess because it didn't get the response I was hoping for.

I might eventually write another chapter, maybe because this was an epic fail of a story.

LeftRightLeftRightLeft42


End file.
